


Minx

by WinchestersWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Cussing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I need marauders fluff and this is lots, Lesbian Character, Marauders Friendship, Original Character(s), bamf characters, gay as fuck, marauders love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersWizard/pseuds/WinchestersWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dumbledore was truly evil? What if he was the Potter’s secret keeper? What if he had been behind Voldemort the whole time? What if Harry wasn’t James and Lily’s only child? What if the rest of the Marauders had children too? Join 3 girls on their journey for justice. They are the Minx and they will get retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbledore is the real villain. VERY ANGSTY!!! Leave reviews please!

What if Dumbledore was truly evil? What if he was the Potter's secret keeper? What if he had been behind Voldemort the whole time? What if Harry wasn't James and Lily's only child? What if the rest of the Marauders had children too?

Tigress Lily Evanna Potter-

Daughter of James and Lily Potter

Age: 17

Animagus: White Tailed doe

Nickname: Cotton tail

Polly Anne Pettigrew-

Daughter of Peter and Patricia Pettigrew

Age: 16

Animagus: Mouse

Nickname: Whiskers

Celene Iria Lupin-

Daughter of Tonks and Remus Lupin

Age: 16

She is a lycanthrope with metamorphic powers like her mom

Nickname: Rain/rainbow (wolf) or Lena

Cassiopeia Black-

Daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon

Age: 16

Animagus: Black Puppy

Nickname: Bad Ass Bitch or Paws as everyone besides herself calls her

Prologue: The Truth Is Revealed

Dumbledore was the secret keeper, not Sirius and not Peter. The Potter's trusted Dumbledore, but he was the one controlling Voldemort the whole time, ever since he was young. The night that Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, he also killed Marlene McKinnon, and Patricia Pettigrew. The night started out completely normal in the little house on Godric's Hollow. 4 little girls were running around the house avoiding bedtime and a special green eyed boy who had not yet received his distinguishing lightening scar was in his crib asleep. Remus and Tonks were on Order missions, Remus doing some werewolf scouting and Tonks doing well whatever the hell she wanted. Sirius and James were on a mission from Dumbledore that kept them away from the house and their children. But James had an eerie feeling that night, Sirius could tell and he told him to head home, not knowing it would mean his friend's untimely demise. Lily, James, and the two other women were very strong wizards, but stood no chance against the Dark Lord, who knew all of their weaknesses courtesy of Dumbledore. He killed James first after a long tough fight. James died trying to protect the ones he loved. The other two women helped the young girls hide. Patricia died first, cast off by a single deadly curse from Voldemort's wand. Marlene was harder to kill; she fought back, telling the girls to run. Cassy watched as her mother was slain, a memory that would haunt her for the rest of her life and leave her with very mixed feelings about her father, who wasn't there. After Voldemort killed all of the adults, but one he went to little Harry's room where Lily had gone to protect her son. He neglected the little girls, a mistake he would regret in the future. He also slew Lily, but not before she was able to cast a protection spell. In the moments she waited for Voldemort to break into her son's room she did one more remarkable thing. She was able to sacrifice her magic to the girls. She gave them more power than any witch or wizard has ever had. She also condemned them to be sent to a place where they would be safe, but where they would struggle to find reality, they would be constantly shifting between dimensions and realities until they made it back to the reality to which they were born. She saved their lives and made sure they would be forever connected, but she condemned them to a fate where they would always be on the run.


	2. Minx Girls BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro and Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: Present times (set during the beginning of Harry's 5th year/Order of the Phoenix)

Polly and Tigress Lily planned for years to get Cassiopeia out of her Azkaban imprisonment. She had been their for just under 4 years, but for someone constantly shifting dimension it felt like 4 lifetimes. Today was the day she was supposed to receive the Kiss and her soul would be ripped away from her. Tigress knew that it had to be today. She knew that this was the final reality, this was the real time dimension that they were from. Tigress and Polly were able to sneak onto the Azkaban grounds using some sneaky tactics thought up by the two mischievous pranksters. Cassiopeia was brought out to the edge of the rock where she would be tossed after the dementor gave her the fatal kiss. When Tigress and Polly saw Cassy, she looked terrible. She was visibly shaking and their was an immense fear in her deep brown eyes that Tigress and Polly had never seen before. Usually Cassy is so upbeat, she's always cracking jokes, and being Hella gay. It bothered the other two girls to see their friend so broken. Tigress decided to act. Tigress was a very powerful witch. Taking out ten dozen dementors on their home turf is quite difficult though. But she does stop them long enough for Polly to grab Cassiopeia and make their escape.

"Took you long enough" Cassiopeia hollered at her friends

"What up bitches"

"C'mon Cassy, this serious. We've got to go

"Don't call me that. She called me that... And she's gone, so you can't call me that" Black's daughter said with a quiver in her voice.

"OK, paws, it's ok"

Tigress held her best friends close comforting her the bet she could.

"Guys we've got to go, they'll be after us soon" Poly reminded the other witches.

"Alright bitches, we have some ass to kick." "Haha yeah, watch out Dumbledums here we come"

When the girls arrived at Grimmauld Place the building immediately changed, welcoming the true heir of the Black family. Cassiopeia immediately walked in like she owned the place(which to be fair she actually did) but the other two girls were more cautious.

"God dammit Black wait up" Tigress yelled after her. "We don't even know what we're doing yet"

"I know what I'm doing, I'm gonna kick that old codger's ass"

"Cass... Paws we have to diplomatic about this"

"Fuck diplomacy! He has to pay"

"Wait! Ugh Cassiopeia!"

Cassiopeia barged into the Order meeting room. Dumbledore looked at her frightened. She proceeded to march across the room and slap Dumbledore across the face leaving a very red almost purple handprint. "OK I have to admit, that was pretty awesome" Polly said to Tigress. But Tigress wasn't listening she was staring at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, oh merlin Harry. You probably...You don't...You don't even know who I am do you?"

Harry looks at this strange red haired girl who looked strangely like his mother. "No I'm sorry I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"No I guess not. You were so just a baby. You couldn't possibly remember. You must have a lot of questions, but Harry I have one question for you. Who raised you?"

Ron rudely (as Ron does) butts in. "His Aunt and Uncle obviously" Tigress looks down dejected at the realization her parents are really dead"

"Tiggy, I'm so sorry. I know that you hoped that... I'm so sorry" Polly tries to comfort her friend. Then Tigress gets angry. "THE DURSLEYS!"She yells at the top of her lungs. "HE LIVED WITH THOSE MAGIC HATING ABUSIVE BASTARDS!"Tigress explodes. She turns to Remus and Sirius. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WAIT NO! She turns towards Dumbledore. "YOU!" She exclaims. "YOU DID THIS, YOU SENT HIM THERE! YOU MONSTER!" She grabs Dumbledore by the throat and starts to kill him. "Tigress stop! Look at your brother. He's confused. That's his mentor Tig. You can't let his impression of you be like this. You know that." Cassiopeia is able to get Tigress to release Dumbledore. "HE WILL pay though. He killed Celene and he almost got my brother killed MORE than once." "I know I know. And he will. HE WILL PAY but not yet. It's not time for that yet. They don't even remember us or... Celene." Cassiopeia explains finally using her brain. "Then let's fix that shall we," Tigress snaps her fingers and everyone in the room is hit with a powerful headache and long forgotten memories.

It takes a while for anyone to speak, but eventually Sirius finds his voice. "Cassy?" He says with a quiver in his voice. "What happened to you, why wasn't I able to remember... Where were you...Where'd you go" Cassiopeia is silent, not looking at her father. She is stuck in her head. She's back there in azkaban. All alone. Tears are streaming down her face as Tigress envelops her in a hug. Then Remus speaks up. Saying the words on everyone's mind, but no one wants to hear. "Celene, where's Celene, Is she..." "She's dead" Cassiopeia replies in a monotone voice still seeming like she's in a far away place. "What do you mean she's dead" Remus asks softly hurt apparent in his voice" "SHE'S DEAD" Cassiopeia screams brokenly with all she has left. "And he's the one who killed her" She points at Dumbledore then falls to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius tries to comfort her but she pushes him away. Tigress shoots a sympathetic look before going to comfort her friend.

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore starts laughing loud and obnoxiously. "HAHAHAHA, Dead? You think she's dead? You're a silly foolish girls"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU OLD PRUNE?!" Polly demands. "Wouldn't you like to know", Dumbledore says and continues laughing.

"What are you saying? I was there, I watched your soulless death goons kill her. Right before they took me to…" "Awww is it too hard for you to say. Poor pathetic child, you'll never know what happened to her. You'll never know what I've done" He starts laughing maniacally again, but this time McGonagall shuts him up. Cassiopeia is lost in another horrific recurring flashback of when her best friend was slain.

~Flashback~

It was nearly 4 years ago, but to Cassiopeia it felt so much longer, nearly 4 lifetimes. It was right after the full moon. Celene was very weak, and there were Death Eaters closing in on them. She told Cassy to just leave, but Cassiopeia was always too stubborn for her own good. She stayed with her friend who she loved very much.

"Cassy go. You know what will happen if you get caught. They'll send you to Azkaban."

"I am NOT leaving you. If I leave they'll kill you."

"If you don't go now they'll kill us both"

"I'd rather die than leave you all alone."

But Celene was just as stubborn. She used a spell to keep Cassiopeia away as the death eaters attacked. She watched unable to do anything as her best friend was slain.

"LENA NOOOOOOOO!" Cassiopeia screamed. Suddenly another Death Eater grabbed her. She was so focused on her best friend's death that he was unable to fight back. The Death Eater overpowered her and knocked her out. The next thing she knew she woke up in a high security cell in Azkaban.

~End Flashback~

"NoNoNo I watched them kill her. SHE'S DEAD SHE'S DEAD SHE'S DEAD." Cassiopeia breaks down crying again, her body visibly shaking. Dumbledore continues laughing like a mad scientist.

"What are you laughing at you old fuck," Cassiopeia yells.

"Snape, do you have a vial of Veritiserum?" asks McGonagall.

"Yes I believe I do"

Snape grabbed the potion and forced it down Dumbledore's throat.

"Where is Celene Lupin " Snape demands

Dumbledore fights but he has to answer the question. "Hogwarts, she's at Hogwarts"

"Well baby brother looks like we're gonna go to school together "


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are going to Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!

The Plan

Cassiopeia sits at the table next to Ginny.

"Hey hotstuff. How are you doing" She says as she flashes Ginny a seductive smile.

"Um, excuse me" Ginny asks

"Are you gay or something" Ron asks

Tigress busts out laughing unable to control herself. She can barely breathe she's laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAHA! Is... she... gay... HAHAHAHA!" Tigress is crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh fuck you" Cassiopeia tells her so called friend

"To answer your question, Yes. What can I say I'm into chicks not dicks." Cassiopeia leans back in her chair all smooth like. Tigress snorts at her friend. Sirius looks very confused. "So you're...oh... Um alright then"

Remus chuckles at Sirius."Looks like she's a chick magnet just like you Padfoot" Sirius stays silent at that comment but turns a bright shade of red. There's a few moments of awkward silence before Harry breaks it. "So how do we find her"

"Huh" Ron asks

"Celene we have to find her right. She's at Hogwarts. School starts in 2 weeks"

"We infiltrate" Tigress says. Hermione who through the entire night had remained silent, said "I've got a plan"

It was decided Remus would return to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Sirius would disguise himself and become the new Transfiguration professor. McGonagall would become the new headmistress. Sirius whose fake name is Professor Kanine. Sirius thinks he's so clever. The 3 girls would go into 3 separate houses. Their backstory was that they are Sirius' children. Cassiopeia is his real daughter and the other two girls are her cousins.

"Dibs on gryffindor" Tigress yells. Cassiopeia gives her the stinkeye but doesn't protest any further. She knows that Tigress needs to be near her brother right now. "I want to be in Hufflepuff" Polly says cheerfully. Cassiopeia clicks her tongue. "Fine. I'll be the Eagle thing." She says displaying the unhappiness in her tone. "That's Ravenclaw" says Hermione

"I didn't ask you. You fizzle haired freckle faced know it all" Hermione is offended and storms out of the room.

"HEY you can't talk to her like that,"

"YOU WANNA BET" Cassiopeia and Ron get in each other faces practically foaming at the mouth with rage. "OK break it up. Break it up." Tigress grabs Cassiopeia by the hair and smacks her on the nose. "Bad Puppy"

Cassiopeia turns into her Animagus form and tackled Tigress. She growls and tries to maul Tigress but being only a puppy it's more adorable than deadly. While Tigress deals with Cassiopeia , Harry talks to Ron.

"Harry I don't like them. They're weird. How do we even know that what they're saying is true. I don't think we can trust them."

"Ron,that's my sister, and they're Remus and Sirius' daughters. Obviously Cassiopeia is dealing with something major. She was in Azkaban Ron. Dumbledore took her best friend away from her. It's understandable that she's angry. She's going through a lot right now. Be nice."

"Fine but she better watch it. I still don't trust her"

"Ron..." But Ron wasn't listening and Harry let it go.

~Later~

"Hey little brother" Tigress says

"Hi Um uh Tigress... is that your real name?"

Tigress just laughs and sticks out her hand. "Hello my name is Tigress Lily Evanna Potter." Harry hesitantly shakes her hand and introduces himself. "I'm Harry James Potter, it's nice to meet you..." Harry says confused. "I know my name's kinda... well weird. Dad Um was just so excited and he went overboard. Mom was upset but I don't mind. I like it, even though introductions are a pain. Most people just call me Tiggy or tigs though. You can call me that if you want" "OK Tigs" He gave her a warm smile.

"So tell me what you've been up to. I want to know everything."

"Oh you know... haha I'm on the quidditch team."

"Quidditch is so dangerous, I hope you're staying safe.

"Um well… yeah… safe… I'm pretty...safe"

"So what position are you?"

"Oh uh… I'm a seeker"

"Nice, that's so cool"

"He's being way too modest, He's the best seeker there is," Hermione explains

"Yeah" Ron adds. "We've only lost one quidditch game with Harry and that's only because the Dementors attacked him"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, but to be fair there wasn't any quidditch last year, because of the Triwizard Tournament"

"But Harry won that too, he even fought Voldemort"

"What, he competed in the what, he fought Voldemort?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing he hadn't done before. He defeated him twice already at that point"

"3 times actually"

"Guys enough with the..."

"You WHAT! I thought you said you were being safe!"

"Well… I...um"

"Come here, we need to talk" Tigress practically dragged him out of the room by his ear to scold him.

A Change in Plans (aka Dumbridge)

"You almost got expelled?" Tigress exclaimed

"Yeah" Harry responded

"For protecting yourself, that's … well that's absurd"

Just then Molly Weasley walked in telling all the children to go to the meeting room once more. Apparently Minerva had urgent news.

"Remus cannot be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" explained McGonagall

"Why?" Harry asked disappointed.

"It seems Dumbledore had another trick up his sleeve. Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She works for the ministry. She's going to be evaluating the school and teaching the DADA class"

"Why does Hogwarts need to be evaluated?" Ron questioned

"After Cedric's death the ministry wants to do investigating on the way the school is run. Dumbledore knew all about it. But being a conniving bastard, he chose to keep the information private"

"This Umbridge, What's she like"

"She is somewhat undescribable. Such a vile woman can have no fitting description. Anything compared to her would be an insult"

"Damn McGogo. She must be a bitch"

"Cassy!" Tigress glared at her friend.

"What!" Cassiopeia tried to act really innocent but failing miserably.

"Anyway we have to be very careful, Umbridge will do anything to shut the school down. No one can find out about Dumbledore either"

"How are we supposed to search for Lena with this bitch around watching our every move?" Cassiopeia exclaimed very distraught.

Tigress pulls her in for a hug.

"We'll figure it out Cas, it's gonna be ok" Polly said trying to comfort her friend.

Meanwhile Sirius was comforting his friend.

"Padfoot if my daughter is there… Sirius I need to be there. I have to find her"

"Moony you're not alone.

~At platform 9 ¾ ~

"We'll find her Moony"

"I know I just wish…"

"I know but you can still help. You'll be in Hogsmeade."

"I know Padfoot"

"We'll keep you updated, ok?

"Yeah"

Sirius gets on the train with the girls. Cassiopeia is fidgeting.

"Cassy stop it" Tigress scolds her getting annoyed.

"I can't help it"

~At Hogwarts~

"No no fuck you no"

"Cass... Cassiopeia I didn't say she would be in Slytherin I said she might be in Slytherin" Tigress tries to reason with her friend.

"There's no way in fucking hell that she would ever be with those filthy slimy snakes!"

"Paws you're being ridiculous. You know that's not true. You're just being difficult for no reason! God you're so frustrating!" Tigress starts yelling at Cassiopeia. Just before Cassiopeia goes to retaliate, Polly shuts them both up.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! WE'LL NEVER GET HER BACK IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING OVER EVERYTHING!"

"Polly I…" Tigress starts but Polly cuts her off.

"No, you need to stop and apologize to each other. We're a family. We don't fight like this," Polly says on the verge of tears. Tigress and Cassiopeia feel terrible for upsetting their friend. They immediately hug and make up and then hug Polly and apologize.

"I'm sorry guys. I just… I want her back. I need her back. I just know she's not in Slytherin. I can feel it" Cassiopeia explains.

"OK paws. You don't have to. I trust you" Tigress says sincerely.

"So it's settled then. I'm a Hufflepuff. Tiggy will be with her brother and paws will go to Ravenclaw," Polly says to her friends.

"Yeah"

"Sounds good to me" Tigress says. "Paws are you sure you'll be able to get into the dorms? Their passwords are riddles ya know"

"Shut up"

"Did you girls finally figure it out?" professor McGonagall asks.

"Yes ma'am" Polly replies.

"We're ready for you to be sorted then"

The sorting goes smoothly. Well as smoothly as it possibly can. Cassiopeia might have insulted that hat numerous times. The words those two exchanged were not pleasant. After they were seated, a woman dressed in a hideous pink outfit stood and addressed the students.

The women cleared her throat the stuck up way suburban moms do when talking to rebellious punk rock teenagers ( like Cassiopeia) and spoke in a high pitched voice that seemed like she was talking down to everyone else. "Hello and welcome. My name is Dolores Umbridge. I'm here on behalf of the ministry. I'll be evaluating the school and reporting back to the Minister. There will be changes around here I assure you. Very big changes, but changes for the better. She smiled in a way that sickened Cassiopeia. Her prissy voice and atrocious attire made Cassiopeia squeamish.

"No one should wear that much pink. It's disgusting."

"She's disgusting"

"Cassiopeia!"

Before Cassiopeia could answer a feast was laid out on the table. Cassiopeia's mouth hung open agape at the food. Long after everyone else had finished Cassiopeia and Ron were still eating. Both of them were having a silent eating competition. And neither wanted to stop before the other. Finally McGonagall was so fed up she just cleared away the feast.

"Alright then. Welcome to Hogwarts! Let's have a great year! Now go to bed!"

As the minx girls and the golden trio left the great hall McGonagall stopped them. "You 6 stop right there"

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked.

"Now I know that you have a mission to complete However I expect you to follow the rules. You 3" she said addressing Tigress, Polly, and Cassiopeia. "you are not to pull any pranks or cause any mischief. I remember when your parents were here. We don't need any more Marauders. Got it?"

"Don't worry McGogo we're not anything like the Marauders. Cassiopeia says with a smirk.

McGonagall raises an eyebrow in suspicion but she nods anyway and turns on her heel and leaves.

Cassiopeia opens her mouth to speak but falters. She looks at her two friends and then glances at the empty space beside them. "We need to find her" Cassiopeia says solemnly.

Tigress looks into her eyes and understands. "I know Paws and we will"

"Promise?"

"I solemnly swear"

All three girls laugh and head their separate ways to bed.


	4. Hogwarts Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts!!!! Sorting!!! Celene???

~Life at Hogwarts~

Our three heroines sit in the great hall at the Gryffindor table along with Harry and his friends. Ron is currently glaring at Cassiopeia. Tigress is chatting avidly with her brother and Harry is just as enthusiastic as he gets to know his sister. Polly is talking to Hermione about Hogwarts. Polly is very excited to start and Hermione is helping her go through her schedule. The tension is slowly growing between Cassiopeia and Ron.

"Do you have a problem buddy?" Cassiopeia yells at Ron

"Yeah I do. Who in the bloody hell do you think you are? You don't belong here"

"Hey listen, Orphan Annie I'm not here to bother you. I just want to find my friend ok? But if it bothers you that much I'll leave."

Cassiopeia gets up and strides angrily to the Ravenclaw table. As soon as she sat down everyone sitting near her got up and quickly retreated. Cassiopeia didn't look at all bothered and started to take the food from the nearest deserted plates. Then in walked a girl with long white blond hair who seemed to be reading a newspaper upside down. Ron scoffed when the girl sat right next to Cassiopeia.

"God Look at that. The freaks are sitting together"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded but Ron didn't bother listening to her. He just went back to eating his breakfast.

~Later~

Cassiopeia's first class of the day was History of Magic which thankfully Ravenclaws had with Hufflepuffs. Cassiopeia slumped down in the seat next to Polly. Polly saw that Cassiopeia was seething in anger and tried to comfort her friend.

"Cass…" she asked tentatively

"WHAT" Cassiopeia yelled causing all of the students in the room to look at her. Even the blond haired girl of breakfast looked up from her upside down paper cocking her head.

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok. I'm sorry" Polly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh shit Whiskers. Fuck I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry I just…" Cassiopeia says sincerely.

"I know you didn't mean it Paws. Hug?" Cassiopeia immediately grabs her friend and squeezes her tight. when she pulls away she wipes the tears that formed on Polly's face. Just then the professor walked in. "Holy Shit!"

"What?"

"That Dude is dead. He's literally a fucking ghost."

"Ms. Kanine, is it?"

"Is the dead guy talking to me?" Cassiopeia whispers to Polly. Polly nods slowly.

"Yeah that's me Cassiopeia BI… I mean Kanine"

"Please refrain from speaking in my class" the ghostly professor said in a monotone voice.

"Umm ok" Cassiopeia said giving Polly a confused look.

~After Class~

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What?" Polly asks confusedly

" Are you kidding? Our professor is a ghost!"

"Yeah I think it's cool"

"It would be cool if he wasn't so boring!"

Just then a girl from Ravenclaw tapped Cassiopeia on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Maria. Maria Glossop"

"Um hello" Cassiopeia says wondering where this girl had come from.

"Hi Maria" Polly says excitedly.

"Actually I was talking to her. We're both Ravenclaws and you're a HuffleSnuff. So back off , kay" the girl, Maria says smiling fakely at Polly. Polly's face falls and she turns to Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK! First of all back the fuck up, you're getting your prissy ass germs all over me and my friend. Second of all, Bitch who the fuck do you think you are? Listen Miss,what was it Gallop, I don't care if I'm an Eagle thing and she's a beaver…"

"It's a badger" Maria corrects

"Fuck if I care. Badger beaver whatever. She is my friend and we ARE NOT FRIENDS CAPICE?! Now get your prissy blue nails off off my shoulder and your ugly face out of my sight"

"Ugh so rude! You'll regret this Cassiopeia."

"What the fuck ever! BYE BITCH" Maria turns around with a huff her long brown braid whipping behind her.

"C'mere Whiskers. You Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Cassie" Cassiopeia pulls Polly in for a tight hug. Polly squeezes back just as tightly. When they finally pull away Cassiopeia notices a girl staring at her. It's the same girl from breakfast. She had long blond hair, big grey eyes that sparkled with curiosity. For some reason when Cassiopeia looked at the girl she got a pang in her chest and suddenly missed Selene even more. Polly looked at Cassiopeia with a smile then it dropped in confusion when she followed Cassiopeia's gaze.

"Who's that Paws" she asks shaking her friend to get her attention. Cassiopeia slowly broke her focus on the mysterious girl.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out"


	5. Falling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

~Falling Out~

"You wanna bang her don't you" Tigress asks.

"No! Well duh obviously but it's not just about banging her."

"What else is it about then huh?"

"Fuck I don't know… she's just different...It's weird"

"Huh. Have you tried actually talking to her?"

"Um well ya see…"

"Paws…?"

"I can't…"

Tigress laughs incredibly loud and Cassiopeia turns bright red.

"Aww Paws I thought you were smooth with the ladies"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just go over there"

"I can't"

"Why not" Polly asks

"Because of Celene. I still...I still love her"

~A few days later~

Cassiopeia was strolling down the corridor acting like she owned the place when she saw something that made her furious.

"You're so weird!" said a girl in ravenclaw robes.

"Yeah you are a freak!" said another Ravenclaw girl

Cassiopeia walked right up to the 3 girls and started yelling curses.

"YOU! OH MY FUCKING GOD! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Cassiopeia yelled at you guessed it Maria Glossop. Maria and her friend quickly ran away pushing the girl that they were harassing as they went.

"Are you ok?" Cassiopeia asked the girl helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Thanks the girl said with a wide grin. The girl had blonde hair and grey blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Cassiopeia"

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Cassiopeia is quite a long name how about I call you Cassie"

"Oh ok" Cassiopeia replied with a smile and twinkle in her eye.

The next day in the Great Hall there was screaming. Maria Glassop and all of her friends awoke with horridly colored blue hair. The staff and teachers were all puzzled. Umbridge was furious. She demanded that someone be held responsible. Maria was one of Umbridge's favorite students.

"IT WAS HER!" Maria pointed a finger at Cassiopeia and yelled.

"She did this. She did this to us"

"Miss Kanine is this true"

"Why of course not professor. I would never do such a thing." Cassiopeia said with a smirk.

"Professor Umbridge she's lying. She's a liar." Maria whined in a high-pitched tone.

"I'll take care of this Dolores" Professor Kanine aka Sirius said

"Hmph" Maria scoffed certain that Cassiopeia wouldn't receive repercussions from her father, but unfortunately Umbridge agreed to let Sirius handle it. (Cassiopeia hadn't pissed her off yet… yet *wink* )

"What were you thinking", Sirius 're supposed to be blending in, not messing around" Sirius scolded once he was alone with Cassiopeia.

"First off I don't need your fucking help! Second of all those girls messed with my friends. No one messes with my friends. Also that was hardly a prank. I can show you pranks old man"

"Cassie… I… i'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through...I just want to help"

Cassiopeia has tears in her eyes as she addresses her father.

"I love her Dad. I really love her. I just want her back. I need her to be ok"

Sirius engulfs Cassiopeia in a hug and comforts her the best he can. Cassiopeia is hesitant at first but she sinks into her father's arms.

Cassiopeia and Luna have gotten very close the past few months at hogwarts. I mean very close. You can't get more close than getting caught in a broom closet missing some articles of clothing that are requirements to enter any restaurant. Cassiopeia has also become very distant from the other minx girls. While Polly was also upset Tigress was utterly distraught. She tried speaking to Cassiopeia but she could never get her alone. The strange blond haired girl was always with her. One afternoon Tigress spotted the two girls laughing together by the whomping willow.

"Cassie?" Tigress called

"What!"

"I need to talk to you…alone please"

"I don't have time for this. Go away"

"Cas-" Tigress started but was soon interrupted by Cassiopeia.

"WHAT! I said go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Cassiopeia yelled but her eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm going to go make sure nargles haven't stolen my shoes" said Luna walking away barefooted. Cassiopeia tried to stop her but the strange girl was already gone. Cassiopeia turned to Tigress tears streaming down but an angry expression on her face. Tigress tries to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder but Cassiopeia shoved her off and started yelling. Tigress being hotheaded ended up yelling back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I WANT YOU TO DO YOUR JOB. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR CELENE. SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU LOVE HER! Or at least I thought you did."

"Fuck you Potter."

"Just come back and help us. We can find her"

"Fuck off. I need to go. Luna's waiting." Cassiopeia turns to go away

"Right Luna I forgot. She's your new girlfriend. I guess she was easy for a whore like you to replace." Tigress said this very quietly but of course Cassiopeia heard it. Cassiopeia turned around and drew her wand and pointed it in Tigress' face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Nothing" Tigress walked away and Cassiopeia let her.

It's been 3 months. Many things have happened. Harry has been having visions of attacks. Mr. Weasley was badly bitten by a snake. Tigress has been very occupied with her brother. Umbridge has also been very difficult to deal with. Harry and his sister decide to start a defense club because Umbridge wouldn't teach DDA. (Author's note- Not called Dumbledore's Army because he's an ass) The golden trio and the Minx girls were supposed to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays but after the snake incident with Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to spend the holiday with the weasleys. Polly and Tigress decided to tag along. Cassiopeia remaining even more distant from both her best friends and after having another falling out with her father decided to stay at Hogwarts with Luna.


End file.
